Tantra (Solarverse)
Tantra (タントラ Tantora) ''Tantra is a peculiar inter-dimensional energy created from the Big Bang that surrounds the multiverse; it alters beings within it granting them supernatural traits; while becoming their life force making them conduits of this strange energy. 'Tantra Scaling' Tantra is gauged by percentages usually starting from 55% (newborn level) to 100% being the regular limit of tantra; Tantra grows as you mature or train until it reaches 100% some people go on to reach 300% or more these people are seen as prodigies. The complete amount of tantra one has is random, for one could have the normal 100% or they could have a prodigious percentage of tantra; like how Galford Heines has the highest recorded tantra level to date being 300,000,000,000,000%. Prodigious percentages of tantra are rare and very powerful do to the increased usage of special abilities, Increased strength, and increased durability. a person tantra is measured by either a person with a mental type special abilities or by a machine that scans the user body. 'Special Abilities' Any power that utilizes or involves tantra is classified as a Special Ability; to further develop these abilities require immense, and specialized training to upgrade them. A user's Special Ability is bestowed to them at random requiring you to gain an understanding of your trait; however, it can also be bestowed through bloodlines. 65%-100% can only spawn one ability; while 300% spawn three or more is because one ability drains a lot of Tantra (someone with 300% having both fire and lightning special abilities) '''Subtypes:' * Generation-(lit. “Release or Produce) Type special abilities have the power to discharge or produce energy and matter inside or around the user. It requires conscious effort to use it which can be the weakness of the user if they can’t concentrate. (ex. Flame, Lightning) * Alter- (lit. “Modification”, Or "Transformation") This type of special abilities have the power to transform, manipulate, and enhance the user’s body or area. Advanced users of this ability or naturally gifted ones(such as the Kotoamatsukami and the Hewbrew Beasts) are able to freely remodel matter and/or how its structured in space and time. The weakness of these types of special abilities are usually cooldowns between uses based on the physical condition of the user. (ex. Mirror, Steel, and Blood control) * Converter- (lit. “Absorption or Transfer) This type of special abilities have the ability to convert any type of energy into Tantra to further fuel their power and utilize it in some way or transfer the power to others and objects. Weaknesses are the capacity limits of the user depending on body conditions. (ex. Kinetic Absorption, Power Transfer, Kinetic Booster, etc.) * Mental- (lit. Mindpower) Type special abilities have the power to use thoughts, mindsets, telepathy and have their cognitive function and intelligence greatly improved. People still have to train to master their mental abilities. A weakness of these abilities are gaining a superiority complex and underestimating opponents or being physically weak due to some people only relying on their ability. ( ex. IQ, Instant Grasp, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Empathic Manipulation, Mind Alteration, etc.) * Hybrid- (lit. Merged Ability) Type special abilities are rare special abilities that occur at a 5% chance during pregnancy giving the infant(s) two or three special abilities instead of one this is as rare as mystic based Tantra users; only happening 5/100 times making hybrids instantly classifiable for "Prodigy". Army Ranger and Social Impact People with very high percentages of tantra are usually look up to in very high regard or are nobles from distinct families or clans known for their high tantra prowess. People with average tantra levels are considered normal while people with a higher percentage are seen as prodigies. Rangers are very strict about the level of tantra people possess as well as how they utilize it in combat. = Category:Antydeth Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Super Acrobat6 Category:Solarverse Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Aeroga Category:Fanon Abilities